About him
by Deezaster82
Summary: Starscream has a problem, a tiny one, which he finds himself unwilling to get rid of. It would be quite inconvenient, though, if anyone were to find out about what he is hiding close to his spark. Hopefully, Doctor Archeville's potent toy will help him blow the potential risk off and away.
1. Chapter 1

Continuity: G1. ( First chapter is based on the episode 'countdown to extinction' )

Pairing: Megatron/Starscream.

Warnings (for now): Slash, graphic sticky and Mpreg ( Creation through residual spark energy. No gestation chamber pregnancy )

About him. 

Chapter One.

The orn was nearing its end. Starscream, Air commander and second-in-command of the Decepticon army, was going back to his personal quarters after another long and boring day.

Wings and chin held high, he walked through the halls leading to his private room, barely glancing at those he passed by, or only acknowledging them with unhidden disdain and, occasionally, a sneer. No one commented on his attitude, they were either too tired to do so, didn't dare to, or simply didn't care anymore.

For all they despised him, the decepticons were still very much aware that Starscream was a dangerous mech, more so at times like these, when he radiated annoyance and wanted nothing but to be let in peace.

Megatron hadn't made the ill-tempered seeker his second-in-command for nothing. Many had learned not to mock the Lieutenant, or even contradict him. Starscream had taught them the hard way, because also in power he was second to Megatron, and whoever felt like testing this fact was presented with the hard truth and the sharp bite of a null-ray.

In the hall leading to his own deck, Starscream was momentarily stopped by Skywarp, who couldn't wait to tell him about his last prank. But the Air commander, who was in an exceptionally bad mood that day, shoved his wing mate aside without a word.

Like everyone aboard the Victory, Skywarp knew when to quit when dealing with a moody Starscream. Disappointed, he disappeared in a cloud of purple energy, leaving his relieved Air commander alone.

Releasing a tired sigh, Starscream keyed the code to his door. It opened with a soft hiss and, once it had slid shut behind him, the seeker dropped his mask of arrogance and allowed worry to creep back over his face plates.

He was ill, had been so for weeks already.

It had started with a light, fluttery, feeling, nothing that could have worried him. But with time passing and the unease increasing, Starscream decided it would be best to check himself for what was probably a virus, one that was more resilient than any other he'd had before.

It was almost routine for him to get rid of his own glitches. The process was simple enough for his superior intellect.

Like always whenever he needed a particular tool, he had sneaked in into Hook's medbay to steal a Virus scanner. In the confine of his quarters, he had run the scan all over his frame and the diagnosis had surprisingly come as negative.

There could be only explanation, he had deduced then, whatever he had was worse than a virus.

He decided to try another test.

Feeling safe in the intimacy of his quarters, the seeker laid down on his berth comfortably, angling his wings so they would rest against the hard surface without strain. From his subspace, he pulled out the fairly large shard of mirror he had stolen from the public washracks and activated the protocol for his cockpit to open and his inner shields to shift aside.

The small air displacement in his room brushed lightly across his bared spark and made him shiver. But this was nothing he could have called pleasurable, really. He felt increasingly nervous about what he could find there. He had a suspicion and he dreaded for this test to confirm it.

The seeker willed his nervousness away and placed the mirror at an angle under the opening so he could observe his spark without stressing the cables in his neck.

The light from the golden-blue orb reflected on the polished surface, lightening up Starscream's shocked face as he discovered the reason of his illness. He stared, mouth agape.

Not accepting what he saw as the reality, he looked up and rebooted his optic sensors a few times before looking down again. No, he hadn't imagined it: there was a little spark gravitating around his own. His hands trembled as he slowly put the mirror aside and shifted his shields back into a closed position.

He did the only thing he could possibly do: He panicked.

If Megatron-or any other Decepticon- discovered he was with spark...Well, he couldn't really imagine the consequences since it had never happened to any of their soldiers before...but there was be lot of possibilities he could think of, none of which he liked the prospect.

He couldn't let this happen.

He couldn't let anyone discover his secret!

For a moment, he thought about destroying it, this new spark growing inside of him. There was no place for sparkling in this war.

With rage, he let his shields part again, ready and willing to terminate the little spark. He almost did it too, but when the nuzzle of his null ray stood against his own spark, he found his lost mind back and realized how stupid he had been.

He wasn't ready to offline himself along with it.

Powering down his weapon, he reached for the little spark with bare hands and closed two fingers and his thumb around the small orb. Crushing it would hurt him as well, quite a lot too, and it would most probably leave a nasty scar. But at least it wouldn't kill him.

Starscream pushed his fingers inward, testing the pressure it would require to smother the little ball of energy. But as he added just a little more pressure, the sparklet started trembling between his fingers, its pain and fear seeping through into the seeker's own spark. He stopped, finding himself suddenly unable to continue.

He lot go of the miniature spark and sent the command for his shields and cockpit to shift and snap shut. With a deep, defeated sigh, he stood up and started pacing in his room.

And that would be the very first time he found himself unable to kill something, just as it would be the first time he experienced the strange feeling of possessiveness over a living thing.

This is mine. He thought, decision made, why should I have to give it away?

And since Megatron couldn't find out about his secret, then the warlord would have to to die. And since he could trust no one among the Decepticons, then, they will all have to die! This was the only solution he had to make sure no one would ever mess up with his sparkling.

The opportunity arose a few megacycles later, when Migatron hired that foolish Doctor Archeville...

oOo

Little hands pawned at his control panel as he rocketed toward Cybertron as fast as his systems allowed.

"Starscream, please hear me out!" His unwilling passenger screamed in distress. "The destruction of my world is unthinkable!"

Would that pathetic human stop squirming already? It felt uncomfortably ticklish. "Compassion, Doctor Archeville?" The seeker snickered, his tone dripping with sarcasm. "from you?"

That man was an hypocrite, like the whole lot of them. Oh the good doctor couldn't bear the destruction of his world? Poor thing! Turning humans into mindless slaves hadn't been a problem to him, though. He was a monster, they were all hypocrite monsters! The fleshling who was currently seated in his cockpit knew no compassion. He was an opportunist, a low dirty opportunist. And so was Starscream.

"I will rule the universe, even if I have to be the only one left in the universe!"

But he didn't mean a word of this declaration. Some times ago, he would have rejoiced at the thought he'd soon conquer his home planet. He would have been thrilled and happy to become the new leader at last, and to receive a fabulous new title, 'Lord Starscream, tyrant of the firmament'.

But the ambitious seeker declared himself such to the void of space with bitter irony and only little conviction.

He'd found out, with no small amount of annoyance, that he couldn't care less about glory. The situation had changed, _he_ had changed. Everything had changed, for the worse. The sparklet growing inside of him had created new protocols, protective ones. those hadn't quite chocked his ambitions, but it had effectively re-set his priorities.

The little one was feeding on his energy, leaving the seeker tired but restless. Starscream couldn't wait for this trip to be over, his problems to be solved and his secret to be safe.

Hopefully, Megatron hadn't more than two Earth hours left to function, and then everything would be far easier for Starscream and his future charge.

Doctor Archeville was a disgusting piece of scum, but he had nice little toys in his playpen, and Starscream had found one he liked a lot. The human scientist called it an exponential generator and as soon as he had seen that beauty, Starscream had found the perfect use for it. He had cleverly fitted the thing with a detonator and a timer, knowing that the resulting explosion would be strong enough to disintegrate the whole planet.

In a fraction of nanosecond, he'd be rid of those stupid humans, that almost-immortal malfunction who called himself a leader, and his former comrades Decepticons.

Chuckling to himself as he imagined it, Starscream finally landed on Cybertronian grounds. He transformed and led his human prisoner inside, hoping Shockwave would buy his lies and not give him too much trouble.

oOo

"Excuse the crude work of my medicroïds. You're not pretty, but you are functional." Starscream rubbed his hands together and cast a smirk at the patched-up doctor. He was horrible, though not more than he had been before the operation.

"You turned me into a metal freak!" Archeville whined, and the Decepticon second-in-command wondered why he had wasted his time on that wretch. He should have let him die and rot for all he was worth. He wasn't even certain the human would survive. After all, this was Cybertron! There was nothing here that a human could use as sustenance.

"You have been heavily damaged by the sentry monitor," he reminded him anyway. " be grateful you exist at all."

Starscream stroked his chest absently. The newspark was growing, he could feel it push against his own spark. He didn't know how much time he still had before it would need to be removed from his chassis and placed into a protoform.

Hopefully, he still had a few megacycles left before that happened, and there was enough material here on Cybertron. He would certainly find something he could use for the spark-spliting operation. Shockwave would help, he had no doubt about it, and for a good reason.

The newspark was a certain Decepticon leader's heir.

Oh Megatron hadn't forced him, no. For all he was a stupid brute, the ex-gladiator still considered rape as a crude and disgusting act that befitted only cowards.

It had just been one of these wild nights you regretted upon waking up the next day.

The memory was clear enough in Starscream's mind. It was three megacycles ago, back when the Decepticons had piled up enough energon to throw a party. It was a great party too, the first after a long time. There had been good music, fresh energon and even high grade. The moral was high and everybody got over-energized within the first groon of it, including Starscream.

( Flashback)

_The party had been going on for a few groons already. Starscream looked around for company – a few cubes of high grade generally made him more sociable - but Skywarp and Thundercracker were nowhere to be seen. _

_He shrugged and sipped more of his drink while scanning the crowd to see if there wasn't a game he could join in. He was usually quite good at Holocards ( except for Poker, he was awful at that game for some reason)._

"_Enjoying yourself, Starscream" A heavy black hand came to rest on top of his shoulder vent. It was none other than Megatron's. _

"_Certainly," the seeker replied casually. Without looking at his leader, he continued watching the Decepticons around them._

"_Tell me Starscream," Megatron leaned toward him, grinning with dark malice. "Do you still doubt my competences after today?" The warlord's optics were dim. His breath, heavy with high grade, was too close to his second-in-command's nasal sensor for said second's liking._

"_You speak as if you had already won this war, Megatron. It was just a raid and we've been lucky."_

_Starscream would never praise their leader, even if he'd won the war...if this war ever happened to end that is. It had lasted so long already, no one was hoping anymore._

"_You always have to defy me, don't you Starscream?" But that was no real question, of course._

"_Wouldn't you? If I were you and you were me?" The seeker taunted, a smirk pulling at his dark gray lips._

"_I would have overthrown you on the very first day of your reign," Megatron stated matter-of-facty. They were impossibly close now and the seeker could feel how warm Megatron's plating was next to his. Oh he could see where this could possibly be going, but he wisely decided to ignore it for the time being. _

"_Do you think you'd have succeeded in such? When I would have had an army of loyal followers to back me up?" He smiled back at his leader and uncrossed his arms, growing bolder._

_Megatron swung his empty cube somewhere behind him an grabbed two full ones, one for Starscream and one for himself. "They would turn treacherous at the mere sight of me," he said, giving starscream his cube. "Just like you."_

"_I'll have you know that it is your incompetence that turned me treacherous, not your good looks." Starscream took the offered cube but Megatron held it back firmly._

"_I have this very good high grade in my private quarters," the warlord whispered suggestively. "Let's continue this conversation there if you are willing to get a taste of it."_

_The seeker caught the hint immediately. Megatron having good high grade in his private quarters was not impossible, but it was obvious it wasn't all he was inviting Starscream to taste._

_It had been a long time since he last had some fun...It was such a pity his wing mates had become so committed with each other that they had stopped having threesomes with him._

_But to go and frag Megatron of all mech?_

_The gunformer was an outdated fool and a failure of a leader. But he wasn't exactly ugly, and if his bare-hand fighting skills were anything to go by, he seemed promising as an interface partner._

_That was the high grade thinking for him, for the most part at least. There was no doubting the fact they'd go back to hate each other the next orn._

"_How good is that high grade of yours exactly?" He asked, not a refusal, yet not an agreement._

"_Very good," Megatron rumbled low in Starscream's audio. "It is the kind of high grade that makes your circuits burn but leave your tongue sweet and your desire for heavenly taste and superior quality fulfilled."_

_He almost laughed at the way his leader put it, so prosperously, but he accepted the invitation nonetheless._

_And hell if that high grade tasted **good**! Yet, and in a matter of kliks, it was left alone on the desk, forgotten by the leader and his second._

_Starscream licked his own lips, enjoying his energon to the last drop. Megatron placed the canister aside, picked the empty cube away from his hand and leaned toward him. The seeker smiled at him hauntingly and leaned in too, allowing the kiss to happen. When Megatron's tongue prodded at his still closed lips, he resisted just a bit longer than he would have himself wanted before opening his mouth, welcoming the slick appendage in._

_Not a moment was he submissive through all that happened next. They fought for dominance as they kissed, they fought for positions when they eventually moved this to the berthroom. Starscream wouldn't let himself be seduced without a fight and his leader was all the more turned on by that defiant attitude. _

_Megatron was the strongest of the pair, but Starscream was the fastest and most flexible one, he slipped out of the warlord clutches easily enough and teased him about it._

"_If you want me that way, Megatron..." He purred from his position, pinned against the wall by strong hands, "You will have to do better than that." and, once again, he squirmed free of his 'cage'. Megatron growled, more aroused than annoyed, and went after him._

_The game lasted until the players grew too horny to keep it up. Starscream wanted to be caught and eventually allowed his leader to do just that._

_As if sensing his surrender, Megatron sat on the berth, clasped his hand behind the seeker's knees and pulled toward him until Starscream found himself on his leader's lap, straddling his thighs. _

"_Oh...so you want me to do all the work , Megatron?" The seeker purred, grinning. He affirmed his position and squeezed the warlord's hips between his thighs._

"_I let you take over, I thought you'd enjoy that," the gunformer replied, sardonic. _

"_I'd rather have your other job,"Starscream retorted. "but this will do for now"._

_Wanting to have the last word in this, he pushed Megatron down on the berth and muttered whatever the gunmech had wanted to say with a deep, passionate and invasive kiss. The ex-gladiator plating was scorching hot under his touch and he was growling low in desire under his Second's attentions._

_It was clear that none of them wanted to wait any longer._

_Starscream arched his back in a graceful bow and lifted his hips to allow their covers to shift aside._

_Then, with a practiced movement of pelvis, he lowered himself down on Megatron._

_He went down slowly so they could both feel every inch of the warlord's generous spike slide in the second-in-command's exquisite valve. They gasped in pleasure as the delightful sensations spread in waves from their interface equipment and into their whole body._

"_Oh yessss," they both rasped in bliss. Megatron's hands clamped on red hips and he let himself enjoy the moment as the handsome mech above him started to move up and down, painfully and teasingly slow. _

_Soon enough, they both wanted more, faster, harder. Starscream was only happy to please, he started moving in earnest, pistoning his hips up and down above Megatron's much like a pile-driver would. _

_Ah! Rumble would have been jealous..._

_They groaned and moaned in concert, Megatron thrusting his hips up to meet each of Starscream's rapid and strong movements. Their overload was approaching fast and it should have been enough to satisfy them both. It was damn fragging good as it was. But the warlord had to show how greedy he was and how he could never have enough._

_He parted his chest plates, coaxed Starscream to open up ( it didn't take much, really) then pulled him flush against his torso. The spark merge intensified the pleasure of their interface and they were soon screaming their overloads to the soundproofed walls of Megatron's quarters._

( End flashback)

The merge had only been a partial one, but it had been sufficient to spark Strascream up. Even if he was as guilty as Megatron in this, he solely and deeply resented the Decepticon leader for it. His mind hadn't been clear enough to refuse the merge and Megatron shouldn't have done it anyway.

His firewalls should have prevented it,_ Megatron's firewalls should have prevented it! _

But it was too late; It was done. And although the sparkling got to live, its sire-creator had to die!

Megatron had to be destroyed!

"The time is up! Why has there been no explosion?" He wondered out loud. He thought this over. The timer he had fitted the exponential generator with...If there had been no explosion yet, then it meant it was malfunctioning.

" A malfunction in the timer! That must be it!" He turned toward the human scientist: " You will go back to Earth and check it!"

"And how do you propose I do that?" Archeville protested. "On my roller skate?"

Starscream looked down in defeat and grabbed his head. Why does Primus hate me so? He wondered.

"You are forgetting, Starscream," Archeville continued. "You are the only one who knows how the timing device works! You are the one who must return to Earth."

_Smile, pathetic human, _Starscream seethed in silence. _rejoice and feast on my misery, it is all you'll __have to feed on, here!_

And if he felt so bitter, it was because he knew that the stupid human was right.

Angst constricted his intakes and he could already feel panic threatening to take over his meta. No, no! He berated himself, knowing that he needed to remain cool and think fast in order to find a solution.

He still had a chance! If he went back to Earth and managed to fix the timer before the Decepticons or the Autobots found it, he could still succeed in destroying the Earth, along with Megatron, his mindless followers and those stupid Autobots.

Yes, he would go and do it. He stood up abruptly and ran out as fast as if Unicron was on his tail. He took flight, transforming mid-jump, calculated his course and headed straight for Archeville's lab position on the globe.

Pushing all the energy he could derive to his thrusters, he tried to keep the dark thoughts at bay. _Go there_, he ordered himself,_ fix that slagging thing, come back to Cybertron as fast as you can, then sit and watch all your problems solve themselves. _

But he didn't know that this race had ended and that he had already lost it. It was only when he reached the Earth's outer atmosphere that he noticed the little ball of light coming his way. Starscream didn't even had the time to realize how dire his situation was. The ball of light exploded not far away from him, throwing him off course.

As he stumbled about and plummeted toward the hard ground uncontrollably, all he could think of was to preserve the little spark he carried. That realization shocked him so much he wondered, not for the first time, if he had made the right decision the day he chose to keep the sparkling.

He had no idea how much it would influence him then.

The fall didn't last long, but the landing was hard. Parts of his armor twisted and jammed at an angle and the intense pain it caused overwhelmed his perception.

Starscream remained where he had fallen, in all fours and trembling in agony. He couldn't stand yet, he needed to get rid of the dizziness and wait for the pain to quiet down enough for him to dare move at all.

The little spark close to his own trembled in fear and pain, and he could almost hear its cries of anguish, but he didn't know how to reassure it. He had no idea how he could reach toward it, no matter how much he wanted to soothe its distress and make it understand that they would both be okay.

" Welcome home, noble voyager!"

A whine of despair escaped the wounded seeker's throat as Megatron spoke. His falsely amused voice, so close and dangerous, promised unspeakable things, all far worse than mere agony.

**To be continued.**

So, was it worth reading? Should I continue this?

**Note:** The title was inspired by the song "_About her_" by Malcolm Maclaren. ( Kill Bill soundtrack)

General information:

**Next story update**: '_I just wanted to tell you_', part 3.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the unforgivable long wait. Stuff happened and I wasn't in the mood to update my stories and had no inspiration whatsoever.

I'll try to keep the updates coming within reasonable delays.

Have fun reading this second chapter. It is mostly a filler and might not be as interesting as the first one, but I hope you'll like it anyway

About him.

_**Chapter 2**_

" Welcome home, noble voyager!"

A whine of despair escaped the wounded seeker's throat as Megatron spoke. His falsely amused voice, so close and dangerous, promised unspeakable things, all far worse than mere agony.

With difficulty, Starscream rolled onto his back and propped himself up in a half-sitting position. "M-Megatron!" He gasped, his voice trembling at least as much as his frame did, because of the pain but also out of fear. "I thought you were...We all believed that..."

"That what?" Megatron spat, "That I was deactivated when my starship exploded? Well, as you can see, I am very much alive, and it is too bad for you!" The warlord's face bore a dangerous, cruel smile and, although his attitude was calm, the seeker knew how deceptive his leader's appearance could be at time.

He had attempted to usurp Megatron's leadership many times in the past, in many ways, and had received just as many kind of beatings for his efforts. He was very familiar with Megatron's falsely tranquil ire. That sort of anger was the worst kind, and more so since his situation was already dire.

He had failed, Megatron lived.

And, if Megatron lived, then it meant Starscream was doomed.

His whole universe shrank to this. Megatron and himself, alone, and the desolation of the rocky desert around them. It was a perfect set for what would most probably be his last showdown.

"It didn't happen how you think it happened!" He tried, like always, to find a good excuse for his actions.

Still smiling his malevolent smile, Megatron grabbed him by an arm and wing and hauled him up, the harsh pull eliciting a new wave of agony through the downed seeker's frame. He cried out as Megatron enjoyed his pain and pulled back, resisting his leader's might.

"Let go of me!" he demanded, "It was that flesh creature and his hypno-chips! He implanted one into my circuitry and..."

His actions earned him more suffering but he didn't care. He needed to escape the fate that awaited him...And his little one.

"And he commanded you to destroy the humanity he so very intently wanted to enslave and put under his control?" Megatron bellowed, sarcastic. His hold on the struggling seeker was crushingly firm. "You should find another story to tell me, Starscream, this one is not very convincing. I was used to much better lies coming from you!" He gave him a hard tug, annoyed by his ridicule resistance.

"No!" The air commander screamed, putting all his weight in his attempt to free himself of the stronger mech's hold. "No! Don't bring me back!"

Because that was what Megatron was going to do, bring him back to the base for a public punishment, he had no doubt about that.

This time, it wasn't only Megatron he had betrayed. He had tried to destroy them all. Surely, he had ruined all his chances at leadership. If Megatron brought Starscream back to base, and even if he allowed him to live beyond this day, the other decepticons would gang up on him and tear him apart.

But ultimate leadership wasn't what he had wanted to achieve this time. And, to Megatron, the seeker's radical actions made no sense.

"You disappoint me beyond all expectations!" Megatron declared, disgust dripping through his voice. He abruptly pushed Starscream down as the seeker pulled, which made him stumble back and fall on his aft, hard.

"I thought you were smart, but what you did today proved me wrong to an extend I've never thought could be reached!" he said, watching as Starscream squirmed about, rolling from side to side, his face contorted in a grimace of agony.

"Did you even stop a nano-second to think of how stupid you were, Starscream? Do you realize what you tried to do? You've almost destroyed half of the Decepticon army! Is that how you want to prove that you are their rightful leader? This was not a clever thing to do" His rage overwhelming, Megatron delivered an harsh kick to Starscream's sides.

"You must be more insane than I thought!" another kick, this one stronger. "I have no use for insane mechanisms in my army!" At the third kick, something broke inside of Starscream's lower abdomen.

And effectively, Starscream was struggling with his own sanity. His thrusters and abdomen felt like ice spears or burning rods had been stabbed into them. His sensors, set ablaze, covered his HUD with warning messages, which made him perceive the world around him as a red blur. To make things even worse, the sparklet's full-out terror added to his own and amplified his pain, he felt sick to the core.

_Don't worry, little one, we'll make it._ He thought, hoping the message would, somehow, be conveyed to the sparklet, even if it held no conviction.

"This was your army!" He croaked out an unhelpful retort, "Your mindless followers."

"And to say I made you my second-in-command, the rightful heir to my throne!" Megatron roared, kicking him hard in the side, "You, such a useless piece of scrap!"

_My heir, _the seeker repeated in his mind_, my heir._

_I must protect my heir._

Starscream moaned in a pathetic way and, in an effort to protect his spark and the one he carried, rolled around once more so his cockpit was against the earth. The new position exposed his sensitive wings, he was aware of the temptation they offered and knew with no doubt that Megatron would let himself be tempted by them.

Tempted to rip them clear off his back.

"I have forgiven you on countless occasions before! I really wonder why I bothered. You are such a waste of my time!" Megatron shouted, his anger brought out and high by Starscream's lack of dignity. The seeker looked downright pathetic and didn't even try to bring his legendary defiance about, he didn't even try to defend himself.

This unsettled Megatron and, for a moment, he wondered if this disgusting thing that was wordlessly squirming around in the dirt, was really the Starscream he knew. He should either be begging or fighting back by now, in an attempt to conserve his dignity or, by default, his life. Nonetheless, the Decepticon leader's anger increased to a maddening level.

His hands lashed out, grabbing viciously onto Starscream's wing tips, he pulled hard. The joints winced dishearteningly, a few wires snapped and the seeker's scream echoed loudly in the rocky valley.

Megatron had never targeted his wings that way before. He had bruised them on occasions, but had never dealt visible damage to them. They were one his best assets and the foremost reason why The ex-gladiator had hired the seeker back before the war started. Megatron's anger had sometimes been very destructive to his person, but the damage dealt to the seeker frame was mostly easy to repair.

Megatron was an old fool and a lunatic, but was level-headed enough to know that one better not break their best weapon.

_If he does it now, _Starscream realized_, then it means he's through with me...I am going to die._

He moaned out in despair, for the dreadful and final prospect terrified him. His molested processor froze as cold fear spread through his mind and his new programs took over almost immediately. he needed to protect the sparkling, escape, protect himself, find a safe place and a way to repair himself, those were his only priorities now.

"Accepting your unavoidable fate so easily, Starscream?" Megatron taunted, wishing for a reaction, anything that would prove that this seeker was the proud, fierce creature he had made his second and not a broken puppet.

He could derive no satisfaction from killing the seeker if he kept acting like that. "This is unlike you. What are you waiting for? This really is a good time to start begging for you life, you know?!."

Starscream said nothing, he couldn't find his words. With great efforts, he pushed himself up on his hands and willed his arms to stop trembling. He needed to relieve the pressure against his cockpit, he also needed to go away.

Still keeping silent except for the barely audible groans of pain that escaped his vocalizer, the seeker planted his claws in the soil and tried to crawl away, the attempt proving useless as Megatron still firmly held onto his wings.

His wings or his- and his sparklet's- life, the choice was easily made, he tried harder.

"Starscream!" Megatron held onto the seeker's dented wing, growling low and dangerous, "You are pathetic, stop that pitiful display this instant!" Letting go of the wings, he grabbed the seeker's neck and hauled him up.

"Must escape, protect..." Starscream whispered between ragged intakes.

"What is this nonsense?!" Megatron growled, leaning up as he pulled Starscream closer. He saw desperation in his second's dimmed optics, and nothing of the usual emotions that should have been there. "What are you so desperate to protect, tell me? Your life? Your spark?"

He balled his free hand into a tight fist and readied it for a powerful punch. But as he targeted the seeker's chest, Starscream reflexively brought his left arm in front of him to protect his spark. The impact broke the limb, but the cockpit was safe, and Starscream only let out a broken chirp of distress.

Megatron frowned and jerked the seeker's broken arm away. "This is your last chance Starscream, so tell me, why should I spare you this time? That is, if you wish to be spared at all."

Apparently unaffected by the words, Starscream brought his other arm in front of him, shielding his chest again. Oh, he did have a good argument, but he wasn't willing to give it away...

On the other hand, if he didn't speak up, he would probably die.

_Must protect, but can't escape..._He debated with the sane and calculating part of his self. Although he wasn't entirely certain that his leader really intended to kill him this time, he soon realized that revealing the sparklet's existence was probably his last chance to insure its survival.

After all, even if he managed to escape the warlord, he was heavily damaged, he could very well not make it into the next day. Also, if he went rogue, he would have no mean to create a protoform or fulfill the little one's needs.

_If only I had known how thoroughly you would affect my existence, little one, _he thought, with dread his sole emotion at mind, _I would..._

He could even think that thought.

_But you are mine, you are a part of me. I could never have gotten rid of you, even if I had known..._

Also, and although he wasn't ready to admit it to himself yet, he had grown unexpectedly fond of the little thing.

With that decision made, his mind cleared up a little and Megatron was somewhat content to see the light of sanity come back in his second's optics. "Well?" He prompted.

"You can't kill me, Megatron," Starscream said, firmly, and now the display was more familiar to the warlord. "I am too valuable to you, and so is what I hold within my chest."

"What is it, then?" Megatron asked impatiently, he wouldn't be satisfied with such an enigmatic answer. "Speak up before my patience wears out!"

"Your heir, Megatron, I am carrying your heir." Starscream said calmly.

The dices were cast, and this was his last attempt at saving his..their life. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so...relaxed and, dare he say, almost relieved. The sparklet wasn't afraid anymore and, instead, radiated content. The seeker didn't understand, and was now too tired to even try to.

A gust of wind passed them by as they stood immobile and silent, with Starscream still dangling from his leader's hand coiled around his neck. It was okay, the grip wasn't too tight, he could take it.

"A blatant lie." Megatron eventually said, "But I am used to less original ones, coming from you." He twisted Starscream's arm away rudely and reached for the latches to his cockpit. "If I find nothing in there but your worthless spark, I'll extinguish it right away. You don't deserve that I further waste my time with you."

He threw the cockpit open harshly and forced the seams apart with only one hand. Starscream gasped, his fright returning ten folds at the rough and uncaring touches to the most delicate part of his being. And as Megatron finally had his spark in display, distressed, the seeker audibly whimpered.

But the Decepticon leader paid him no heed.

With no little amount of amazement, he watched the small spark that rested next to the seeker's bigger one. "As it appears, you were telling the truth," he said after a relatively long moment of shocked silence, "You are effectively with spark. And, given the size of it, you have been for some times already"

"Three Earth months!" Starscream precised carefully. And if his own anger had all the rights to return at the memory of what exactly happened three months prior, he couldn't let it out now, not without ruining his chances of survival. But, still, and calmly, he reminded Megatron, "I found out I was with spark shortly after the last party you pulled..."

Megatron only growled soundlessly at that remark. In a most uncharacteristic way, he slowly moved one of his finger toward the little ball of light, which made its carrier tense like a wire that is ready to snap. Carefully, he touched the sparklet with the tip of his finger.

He had expected the thing to flinch away from him or even hide behind his carrier's spark, he was quite taken aback when the sparklet did none of that. Instead, it sent a small, pleasant pulse of energy through the Decepticon leader's finger and started to pulsate a little, which felt a lot like it was purring, content to feel him near.

Surprised at the cute gesture, Megatron had to fight a smile. He removed his finger, not willing to let that little thing affect him further.

Megatron took his optics away from the sparklet. That short instant, during which Megatron's optics shifted back up toward Starscream's face, felt like an eternity to the seeker. His intakes stalled, just like an human would retain his breath, and everything seemed to freeze inside and around him.

The warlord looked into the seeker's wide optics and delighted himself with the naked worry he saw there – he felt deliciously almighty on moments like these, when all that was at stake depended of a single order from him.

This situation pleased him greatly and so, he decided to let dread eat at Starscream's spark for a while longer. Megatron was not a fool or an ignorant, he was aware of many things and, thus, he knew how rare naturally-created sparks were.

Rare and very precious.

Ever since the beginning of the war, all new units had had to be sparked through Vector Sigma, there had been absolutely no exception to that. Not that soldiers were forbidden to procreate, but creation programs had seemed to go dormant- or even extinct- for most of them. At some point, it had been feared that their breed had become infertile.

But the proof that the creation program had not been completely destroyed by the war was there, withing the seeker's chest.

And even though Megatron was famous for his ruthless, merciless nature and was believed to be a sparkless killer by most, he couldn't bring himself to kill a mech who was carrying such a little miracle.

Even if said-mech deserved at least ten agonizing deaths for his unforgivable crimes and repeated acts of treachery (in most of which he had been caught red-handed.)

Megatron couldn't destroy a newspark.

And certainly not if there was a chance for this newspark to be partly his.

Deciding he had kept the seeker waiting long enough, he lowered him back down. Immediately as his pedes touched the ground, Starscream activated the commands for his shields and cockpit to close, and then he promptly fell on one knee because his left thruster couldn't support his weight anymore.

"I require medical assistance," he said, looking up at Megatron, his expression rendered blank by fatigue and stress. His act cost him much and he burned in shame in the inside, but he knew that his dignity would have to suffer a moment longer; he wasn't exactly safe yet.

The warlord gave him a quick once-over and nodded with a small satisfied smile, appraising – and most certainly enjoying- his pitiful state. For once, Starscream didn't mind the offense. He was somehow reassured, because that look on his leader's face meant that he was going to survive after all.

He shifted into a more comfortable position to relieve his aching frame and watched silently as Megatron lifted an arm to bring his communicator close to his mouth. "Soundwave, I need you to prepare the space bridge. Set the coordinates for Cybertron and inform Shockwave that I will arrive shortly." he ordered. Not waiting for a reply, he switched the comm off and looked back at Starscream.

"I have decided to let you live, for now," he informed him. Starscream couldn't help but wonder how many times he had heard that sentence. "And until the newspark you carry has matured enough to be transferred into a protofrom, you will remain on Cybertron."

"On Cybertron?!" Starscream repeated flatly, curious and wary of what Megatron planned for him. Although the situation and circumstances put him completely at the warlord's mercy- something he hated above all- he, at least, wanted to know what he was up for.

"For the official version, you are to be placed in the high-surveillance storage unit, in disembodied confinement, and for an undefined period of time." Megatron stated coldly.

Starscream gasped, his optics opening wide in terror.

The 'disembodied confinement' was the worst possible punishment one could be convicted to, worse than termination itself. The spark was removed from the convict's body, ( the body itself was, most of the time, destroyed) then placed on life support and stored in a dark drawer-like cell, deprived of all its senses and unable to complain or do anything about its predicament.

"At least, that is what _my_ army will be led to believe." Megatron precised with a cruel, amused smile, and which made Starscream sag in relief. "But you will be put on high-surveillance on Cybertron," he continued, "directly under Shockwave's care. He'll be given the order to make sure that 'the new addition' to _my_ team will mature and be delivered to me in the best of conditions."

At those words, Starscream felt sick again, if only because Megatron didn't seem to plan anything for the seeker himself, beyond his present role as a carrier for the warlord's future 'new recruit'.

Starscream knew that he wasn't off the hook. He would have been a fool to think he could get away so easily with his rebellious actions. But at least this time, he'd have time to plan a better escape from his future, dark predicament.

He remained where he was, seated on the rocky floor- and on his dignity. Bearing with the pain that hadn't lessened one bit, and to distract himself as he fought to remain conscious, he observed Megatron silently.

The slagger was standing there, patient, and wasn't even looking at him. Megatron was waiting for the space bridge to be ready, silent and calm, and everything in his attitude was spelling confidence and superiority as he appeared completely unaffected by the recent revelation that he'd soon be a sire.

Obviously, the warlord only cared for a new soldier, one to tame and train into mindless obedience, nothing less and nothing more.

Although Starscream hadn't expected Megatron to be happy or go sentimental about it ( in all truth, he hadn't expected- or wanted- him to ever find out) he still had hoped for something else than the blatant indifference Megatron displayed.

With disgust, the air commander looked away, knowing he shouldn't have expected otherwise from his sparkless brute of a leader.

Now, more than ever, he was comforted in the idea that he had been right to try getting rid of his leader before he could discover the little one's existence. He had certainly not changed his mind on the matter. If anything, it had reinforced is resolve.

_Megatron has to die._

When the little one would be separated from his spark and safely placed in its protoform, Starscream would not let Megatron take it away from him. And, he would certainly not give his leader the occasion to dispose of him either. ( He wasn't a fool not to know what kind of fate awaited him, in the end)

Megatron's hands would go cold and grey before he could even put a claw on him or his little one.

The seeker didn't know what he would do or how he'd manage beyond that point. But for Megatron, so much was certain, he wished, predicted and promised only death.

And if, to make that possible, he'll have to play the obedient card for a while longer, so be it!

It was the lowest price to pay to insure his and his sparklet's safety and, in the meantime, it would give him some time to effectively plan a most painful revenge on a very undeserving sire.

_Megatron..._

Starscream smiled weakly but wickedly behind his leader's back. Comforted in his decision and at peace with his own mind, he finally allowed stasis lock to take him, his body gently slumping down and backward on the rocky ground.

To be continued.

Thank you for reading! Please leave a review or a critique.


End file.
